


Ranting Giving out Nicknames that's it

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Bashing, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Nicknames, One Shot, Rants, Self-Indulgent, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Midnight left with giving out Nicknames and drawing lines of what an author's preferences are.This is just pure rants on some of MCU characters.Warnings: Loads of cursing. Mockery on characters especially Thanos. Team Iron Man all the way. Do what you will this is pure self indulgence
Relationships: None
Kudos: 12





	Ranting Giving out Nicknames that's it

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna yeet Thanos so bad

Nicknames for Marvel

Atlas or Tinbucket or King of Lynchpin - Iron man

Pepper Hots or Damn She is Amazing or Lady who Can't Accept Tinbucket in her life. Asdfghjk. Tinman is bucketman lady! You can't have one without the other that makes no sense! - pepper.

Guy who ran off with a friend's suit when said friend is dying. Ya cool bro. Ya a cool man you fuck nugget. I am choking on my spit. Why in the goddamn hell can't you see your friend is in pain inebriated sure. But who the fuck is gonna pick him up after your gone? Some good samaritan? Newsflash abandoner those party goers ain't gonna be his friend. They might as well steal everything of value when he is unconscious. Stark is cool can track thee stealers but oh God . Wtf.- Rhodes.

Fancy Ass Face or I Have No Words For Your Utter Brilliance Guy or Guy Who went Against 117 Nations for a Single Man or I Can Keep Stuff from You but You Can't Keep Stuff from Me Guy or a shitty Steve or The Guy who is weak as fuck without steroids and has nothing on Tinbucket when Tinbucket has no bucket or Oh oh Ignoramus Guy - steve

Red Bitch or Lady You Suck or My Analysis is correct NOT or Margret or Mah regrets to you- Widow.

Red Bitch 2.0. Raping Minds Bitch but I am innocent, bitch we know what you did. We saw it on tv. Fuck you steve. Why the fuck is a hydra volunteer, fucking volunteer, in Avengers group. Wtf go to fucking jail Wanda you ain't innocent. ಠ ೧ ಠ-Wanda

Sugar. Sweet. Aaagghh Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. Go Hulk! You are amazing! - Hulk

Epic fail zen dude or guy that needs vacations. Ye suck at humans. Don't worry lots of us suck at being Humans. - banner

Hot Puppy shit or Hammer time or Still Learning to Be Better Guy or King. - thor

Hot Snake shit or the guy who won't stay dead or I am Helping Asgard but I gonna be Tsundere about it. Or I am not admitting Thor is my brother but he is my brother. Dude. This guy has issues. Sike, all of them have issues! This guy is more dramatic though. Poor dude. Getting tortured and all that.- Loki

Sad Hobo Assassin Man that needs a break. - Bucky

Chulthu exterminator or Wizard guy or This is the only way guy or one finger guy (just no, I mean it, no. I am so sorry.) Boom Boom Flash guy. I want one of those sling rings guy, seriously. Fweaking portal guy! - Strange.

Now for the more excessive cursing.

Dumb piece of shit or Fucking who cares that was your planet's problem tht it had too many people on it, you fucking didn't have to tell that other planets have the same problems as you. Fucking dumbass. Mercy my foot. You are projecting you piece of shit. What the fuck. Who goes around trying to fix other planets problems when they have none. This guy apparently! Guess he didn't have a hobby to take to. Like Knitting. Fucking piece of shit. Go fuck off with your daises in a bloody garden. Hope you get sunburnt under half a bloody sun. Stupid trash motherfucker. Or The Guy Who Started All The Shit or Failed to Find a Hobby Guy or A Busybody or the Guy who gives out water to other people to be helpful only to add laxatives in it cause he thinks it will help their stomach process food better ಠ_ಠ. - Thanos

Hot Cat Guy or Gimme your suit cat guy - Prince of Wakanda. 

Got clawed by demon cat guy or I feel you guy caused I got clawed one too many times too or the sus guy or pirate captain guy that just needs a hook a peg leg a fancy hat with a feather and a parrot to be satisfied with his life. What? I mean he has a floating ship. Men. And Coulson that already looks like a second mate just need a bandanna over his head and some gold jewelry. Might as well put cannons on said ship and go have air raids over countries. Home Surveillance my butt. - Fury and Shield?

Sunshine extrodinaire or wow this kid is bloody adorable or I feel you your awkwardness is real or Another Adopted Stark Kid or Saint Peter or I cried for you when you got hit by a train kid or wtf no have you not heard of stranger danger kid? Don't go with random older males to a bar on your own in a foreign country at that. That is how kids get sold for parts! Holy geebus! Your a healthy teenage boy with spider powers why why? Aaaaahhhh Tonyyyyy come back from the grave Atlas!!!! The world goes to shit when you're not around! Come back for your kids! - Peter. 

(╥﹏╥) okay I am done ranting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Headache after writing. I think I just poured my anger out in here just to see it permanently burn in limbo within AO3.


End file.
